dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patronka swego rodu
Patronka swego rodu - jedno z czterech głównych zadań w Dragon Age: Początek, które muszą zostać wykonane przed zwołaniem zjazdu możnych. Po odzyskaniu traktatów Szarych Strażników przed bitwą pod Ostagarem, Strażnik uda się do Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. W owych górach znajduje się wejście do krasnoludzkiego miasta Orzammar, które zobowiązało się wesprzeć Straż w razie nadejścia Plagi. Aby jednak uzyskać pomoc krasnoludów, bohater musi znaleźć Patronkę Brandę, której słowo jest najważniejsze w sprawię wyboru nowego króla. Dla Strażnika, który jest krasnoludem plebejuszem lub szlachcicem nastąpią pewne sytuacje charakterystyczne tylko dla bohatera o tym pochodzeniu. Przydział Zadanie rozpoczyna się przez rozmowę z Alistairem przy chacie Flemeth i ma miejsce w Orzammarze oraz na Głębokich Ścieżkach. Opis przejścia Wejście do Orzammaru Gdy Strażnik uda się do Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu znajdzie się w pobliżu mostu okupowanego przez łowców nagród, którzy czekali właśnie na niego. Po uporaniu się z przeciwnikami można udać się dalej na północ, do wejścia do Orzammaru. Strażnik zobaczy tam, jak krasnoludzki żołnierz odmawia wstępu do miasta posłańcowi Loghaina, Imrekowi. Imreka można zastraszyć, aby odszedł (wymagany 2. poziom przymusu) lub walczyć z nim i jego dwoma strażnikami. Każdy wybór skutkuje możliwością wejścia do Sali Bohaterów. Można w niej odblokować wpisy do kodeksu przez badanie posągów. Znajduje się tu również dokument potrzebny w zadaniu . Wychodząc z tego pomieszczenia trafi się do dzielnicy gminu. Strażnik będzie świadkiem kłótni między księciem Bhelenem a lordem Harrowmontem, obaj będą otoczeni swoimi poplecznikami. Spór skończy się, gdy jeden z ludzi Bhelena zabije sojusznika Harrowmonta. Wydarzenie wskazuje, że w Orzammarze są czynione przygotowania do wyboru nowego króla. Bohater może wypytać kapitana straży i Nerav Helmi o szczegóły. Następnym krokiem jest znalezienie sekretarza Kongresu, Bandelora, znajdującego się w sali Kongresu w Diamentowym Zakątku. W drodze do niego można zauważyć dwóch obwoływaczy, zachęcających do poparcia obu pretendentów do tronu. Wśród Kongresu panuje poruszenie, a Strażnik zobaczy, jak Bandelor prosi deszirów o spokój, po czym zamyka drzwi do pomieszczenia. Jeśli bohater jest krasnoludem plebejuszem, Rica Brosca będzie na niego czekała po wejściu do dzielnicy i zabierze go do Vartaga Gavorna. ─────── Wybór strony: Harrowmont lub Bhelen Bandelor skieruje Strażnika do lorda Pyrala Harrowmonta i księcia Bhelena Aeducana w sprawie traktatów Szarej Straży. Obaj kandydaci zlecą bohaterowi długą misję, także wybór któregokolwiek nie ma większego znaczenia. Nadarzy się również kilka okazji do zmiany sojusznika. Niezależnie od wyborów ostateczna decyzja o wyborze władcy zapadnie po zadaniu . Im więcej poparcia Strażnik uzyska dla wybranego kandydata, tym lepszą dostanie on nagrodę. Porównanie kandydatów W mieście znajdzie się mnóstwo krasnoludów, które mogą wyrazić opinię na temat każdego z kandydatów. Rozmawianie z mieszkańcami da Strażnikowi ogólny pogląd na każdą ze stron. W skrócie: Bhelen Bhelena interesuje postęp, a jego działania są radykalne. * Wierzy, że cel uświęca środki. * Chce rozwoju handlu. * Pozwala bezkastowcom na walkę w armii. Harrowmont Harrowmont to tradycjonalista. * Ma poczucie honoru. * Jest zwolennikiem tradycji. * Skłania się bardziej ku izolacjonizmowi. Bohater, który jest krasnoludem szlachcicem może odzyskać swój honor przez poparcie Bhelena. Nada on wtedy Strażnikowi tytuł członka domu Aeducana. Przed wyborem króla Zanim przyszły władca zasiądzie na tronie, warto wykonać zadanie poboczne . Można je wypełnić, gdy ma się dostęp do sali tronowej w pałacu królewskim, dopóki nie zostanie wybrany monarcha. ─────── Pierwsze zadanie Początkowo, żaden kandydat nie jest chętny do rozmowy ze Strażnikiem osobiście. Aby zyskać u nich audiencję, bohater musi porozmawiać z ich doradcami i wykonać zlecone przez nich misje. Obaj znajdują się w Diamentowym Zakątku. * Vartag Gavorn - doradca Bhelena, przebywa w sali Kongresu. * Dulin Forender - doradca Harrowmonta, może zaczepić Strażnika po opuszczeniu sali Kongresu. W przeciwnym razie można go spotkać w posiadłości Harrowmonta. ** Jeśli Zevran jest w drużynie podczas rozmowy z Dulinem, będzie miał on ciekawy dialog. Sojusz z Bhelenem: Książęca łaska Zobacz: , aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. Vartag poprosi Strażnika, aby przekazał kilku szlachcicom, że Harrowmont oszukał ich w sprawie obiecanej im ziemi. Na potwierdzenie informacji da bohaterowi dokumenty, dotyczące prawdziwego przeznaczenia tych terenów. * Lord Helmi - przesiaduje w oberży w dzielnicy gminu. * Lady Dace - stoi przed swoją posiadłością w Diamentowym Zakątku. Nie może ona decydować o zmianie strony, dopóki jej ojciec, lord Anwer Dace, na to nie przystanie. Znajduje się on w thaigu Aeducana na Głębokich Ścieżkach, gdzie Strażnik musi się udać. ** Daje to dostęp do zablokowanej wcześniej lokacji, w której można zdobyć część wpisu . ** Poinformowanie Dace'a o zdradzie Harrowmonta zapewnia zniżkę u Gorima. * Pokazując dokumenty w Skulptorium, można usłyszeć dodatkowy dialog, w którym Strażnik dowie się, iż są one fałszywe. W tym momencie będzie możliwa zmiana strony. Ukończenie misji pozwala na uzyskanie audiencji u Bhelena, który zleci Strażnikowi drugie zadanie. Sojusz z Harrowmontem: Zaufanie lorda Zobacz: , aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. Dulin poprosi Strażnika, aby walczył jako czempion Harrowmonta w Próbach. Będzie również chciał dowiedzieć się, dlaczego dwóch z jego ludzi zrezygnowało z udziału w nich (ale nie jest to wymagane do ukończenia zadania). Jeśli Zevran znajduje się w drużynie podczas rozmowy z Dulinem, wyrazi on swoją opinie na temat Harrowmonta. Arena Prób znajduje się w centralnej części dzielnicy gminu. Można tu dowiedzieć się o kradnoludach, o których mówił Dulin: * Bazyl to wojownik szantażowany swoimi listami miłosnymi do zamężnej szlachcianki. Można je odzyskać ze wschodniego skrzydła lokacji i zwrócić mu. * Gwiddona można przekonać, korzystając z umiejętności przymusu. Następnie Strażnik musi stoczyć serię walk na arenie. W pierwszych można wybrać partnera, który będzie mu pomagał. Ostatnie z kolei będą wymagały całej drużyny lub krasnoludów, których bohater przekonał, aby znów walczyli. Po ukończeniu Prób, należy udać się do oberży, do Dulina. Ukończenie zadania zapewnia audiencję u Harrowmonta, który zleci drugie zadanie. ─────── Kartel Zobacz: Kryjówka Jarvii, aby uzyskać więcej szczegółów. Zobacz: Kryjówka kartelu, aby uzyskać dostęp do mapy, stworzeń i skarbów znajdujących się w tej lokacji. Obaj kandydaci poproszą Strażnika, aby pozbył się Jarvii i jej kartelu w Kurzowisku. Żeby tego dokonać, najpierw należy zdobyć kość-klucz do jej kryjówki. Importowane Towary Figora Po wyjściu z Diamentowego Zakątka, w zachodniej części dzielnicy gminu, Strażnik zobaczy kilku członków kartelu, dowodzonych przez Roggara. Zaczepiają oni kupca Figora, po czym wszyscy wejdą do sklepu. Bohater może się tam udać i pozbyć ich przez zastraszenie (wymagany 2. poziom przymusu) lub płacąc im 10 . Jeśli Strażnik jest krasnoludem plebejuszem, nie potrzebuje umiejętności przymusu. W tej sytuacji Roggar go rozpozna i ucieknie, aby poinformować Jarvię , aby przygotowała zemstę za Beratha. Nieudane zastraszenie lub odmowa zapłaty skutkują koniecznością walki z bandytami. To jednak sprawi, że Figor ucieknie i już nie wróci z obawy o swoje życie. W przeciwnym razie będzie mógł handlować ze Strażnikiem. Rogek Rogek to przemytnik z Kurzowiska, wypatrujący podróżników i szukający takiego, któremu przekazałby inwestystycję dla osoby o wielu kontaktach na powierzchni. Jeśli Strażnik nie rozmawiał z nim przed rozpoczęciem zadania dotyczącego kartelu (np. nie przyjął misji , dotyczącej transportu lyrium), to będzie mógł udzielić informacji na jego temat i tego, jak się dostać do bazy przestępców. Po przekupieniu go, wyjawi, że w tym celu należy użyć specjalnego żetona z kości palca. Nadjeżda Nadjeżda to dawna członkini kartelu, która została ranna i jest zmuszona żebrać, aby przeżyć. Ona także może poinformować Strażnika o żetonie. Leske Jeśli bohater jest krasnoludem plebejuszem, miejsce Nadjeżdy zajmie Leske, który powie, aby udać się do starego domu Strażnika. Dom w slumsach Należy udać się do domu wskazanego przez którąś z wyżej wymienionych osób. Notka: Jeśli nie zdobyto informacji od Rogeka, Nadjeżdy lub Leske, wtedy dom będzie pusty. W środku będą znajdowali się członkowie kartelu czekający na okazję do walki. Po ich pokonaniu, Strażnik zdobędzie klucz. Kryjówka Jarvii Notka: Przed udaniem się do kryjówki kartelu opłaca się uzupełnić ekwipunek, jak i pozbyć się tego zbędnego, gdyż lokacja, do której bohater trafi jest dość długa i trudna. Wejście do bazy przestępców jest oznaczone jako "Podejrzane drzwi". Znajduje się ono we wschodniej części Kurzowiska, blisko Nadjeżdy. W środku będzie należało stawić czoła Jarvii. Zanim jednak się do niej dotrze, Strażnika będą czekały walki z grupami kryminalistów, wynajętych elfich magów oraz najemników qunari, jak i również mnóstwo pułapek. * W tej lokacji znajduje się również kilka oznaczonych skrzyń. Zobacz: Schowek Jammera, po więcej informacji. Gdy dotrze się do ostatniego pokoju, spotka się Jarvię w otoczeniu swoich przyjaciół i pułapek. Jeśli bohater jest kasnoludem plebejuszem, Leske również tam będzie. Nie ma sposobu na przekonanie go, by stanął po stronie Strażnika - trzeba go zabić. Zobacz: Jarvia (strategia) w celu uzyskania wskazówek dotyczących walki. Po pokonaniu przywódczyni gangu przestępców, należy udać się do swojego kandydata po trzecie zadanie. Notka: Jeśli wspiera się lorda Harrowmonta, odblokowana zostanie teraz pozostała część pałacu królewskiego. Możliwe staje się teraz wykonanie zadań z tej lokacji i zdobycie przedmiotów znajdujących się w niej. ─────── Głębokie Ścieżki Jakby pozbycie się największego gangu przestępczego Orzammaru nie było wystarczające, Strażnik musi wykonać trzecie zadanie - udać się na Głębokie Ścieżki i odnaleźć Patronkę Brandę. Owa kobieta wyruszyła w te rejony dwa lata wcześniej. Jej celem było odnalezienie pradawnego artefaktu krasnoludów - Kowadła Pustki, które mogło posłużyć produkcji golemów. Branda jest uważana za zmarłą, ale ponieważ obaj kandydaci jej szukają, obaj zlecą bohaterowi tę właśnie misję. Po przyjęciu zadania, można udać się w stronę wyjścia z Orzammaru prowadzącego na Głębokie Ścieżki. Notka: Przed wyruszeniem do celu podróży, można pójść w kierunku areny Prób. Będzie przed nią czekało 6 fanatyków - Harrowmonta, jeśli Strażnik wspiera Bhelena lub Bhelena - jeśli Strażnik wspiera Harrowmonta. Po zbliżeniu się do wyjścia, bohatera zaczepi Oghren, który wyjaśni, że jego i Brandę wiążą pewne relacje oraz zechce przyłączyć się do drużyny. W tym momencie wybranie go do aktywnej drużyny jest opcjonalne ale uaktywni to kilka dodatkowych przerywników filmowych wraz z postępem zadania. Notka: Oghren jest obowiązkowym towarzyszem jedynie w lokacji Kowadło Pustki. Może on teraz podróżować ze Strażnikiem wszędzie indziej, ale nie będzie rozmawiał z bohaterem, dopóki Branda nie zostanie odnaleziona. Z tego powodu jedynym sposobem na zwiększenie jego poparcia jest dawanie mu prezentów. Misja wymaga odwiedzenia kilku lokacji na Głębokich Ścieżkach w podanej kolejności: * Thaig Aeducana (opcjonalne) - to miejsce można odwiedzić bez względu na to, kogo się popiera. Jest ono związane z pierwszym zadaniem dla Bhelena, dlatego w tej sytuacji ma się do niego dostęp wcześniej. * Rozstaje Caridina * Thaig Ortana * Okopy Umarłych * Kowadło Pustki Notka: Można w każdym momencie opuścić Głębokie Ścieżki celem uzupełnienia ekwipunku. Jest to przydatne, gdyż podróż przez Ścieżki jest bardzo długa. Jedynym miejscem, z którego nie można wyjść jest Kowadło Pustki. W trakcie eksploracji podziemi, należy być szczególnie ostrożnym w okopach Umarłych. Znajdują się tam dwa "specjalne" mroczne pomioty: prastary mroczny pomiot oraz genlok Mistrz Kuźni. * Prastary mroczny pomiot - Przydatna jest duża ilość okładów leczniczych oraz uzdrowiciel w drużynie. Nieprzygotowaną grupę pomiot z łatwością pokona. Jak większość specjalnych przeciwników, ma on unikalną broń i/lub fragment uzbrojenia. Posiada również fragment miecza powierzchniowca. Pojawia się tylko, gdy posiada się już część Kodeks: Honor powierzchniowca. * Genlok Mistrz Kuźni - Bez przygotowania stanowi prawdziwe zagrożenie. Otacza go spora liczba innych pomiotów. Używa łuku i ma wysoki atak. Strzela, dopóki ktoś z drużyny się do niego nie zbliży. Gdy się go zabije, można przy nim znaleźć młot Mistrza Kuźni. Notka: Mistrz Kuźni może utknąć w skałach, jeśli w odpowiednim miejscu się go powali. ─────── Rozstaje Caridina Zobacz: Rozstaje Caridina po mapę, stworzenia oraz skarby. Po pierwszym przyjściu do lokacji, aktywuje się rozmowa z Oghrenem, jeśli jest w drużynie. Opowie on nieco o Caridinie, rozstajach, thaigu Ortana oraz Kowadle Pustki. * Jeśli powie mu się, by się zamknął i prowadził (Oghren nie zgadza się (-1)). Blisko wejścia Harrowmont lub Bhelen zostawili kilku najemników celem opóźnienia Strażnika. Nie pojawią się, jeśli działa się dla obu kandydatów (jednego zdradza się w sekrecie). Zalecana jest eksploracja całej lokacji, chociaż nie jest to wymagane. Oczyszczenie jej zapewnia więcej doświadczenia, a także pozwala znaleźć przedmioty potrzebne do zadań Rozdarty na strzępy, Schowek Tułaczy oraz Powierzchniowiec godzien podziwu. Południowe wyjście odblokowuje dostęp do thaigu Ortana. Od teraz można się tam dostać korzystając z każdego innego przejścia. Kilka uwag: * Emisariusze mrocznych pomiotów w tym miejscu używają klątwy śmiertelności. * Pies może znaleźć hełm Wysiłku wszędzie na Głębokich Ścieżkach poza thaigiem Cadasha. * Genlok emisariusz zostawia rękojeść powierzchniowca do zadania Powierzchniowiec godzien podziwu. * Znajdują się tu dwa worki do zadania Rozdarty na strzępy (trzeci jest w thaigu Aueducana). * Znajdują się tu 4 wpisy do zadania Schowek Tułaczy. * Znajduje się tu ożywieniec, którego trzeba zabić w ramach zadania Czarne fiolki. ─────── Thaig Ortana Zobacz: Thaig Ortana po mapę, stworzenia oraz skarby. Po pierwszym przyjściu do lokacji, jeśli Oghren jest w drużynie, zagadnie on Strażnika mówiąc, że wszędzie w tym miejscu widzi ślady Brandy. Widoczne będzie także, że przemierzał tę drogę Legion Umarłych, zostawiając za sobą wiele ciał pomiotów. * Jeśli zasugeruje się, że Branda i jej ekspedycja mogą nie żyć (Oghren nie zgadza się (-3). Zaleca się całkowitą eksplorację tego miejsca, chociaż nie jest to konieczne. Kilka zadań pobocznych może się tu posunąć naprzód. Po środku mapy, Strażnik spotka Rucka (Część zadania Nadzieja matki). Idąc w jego kierunku wpadnie się w zasadzkę pająków. Po ich zabiciu można porozmawiać z krasnoludem na temat Brandy. Gdy rozmowa dobiegnie końca można udać się przez jeden z mostów. W ten sposób trafi się do leża pająków. W tym miejscu znajduje się dziennik Brandy, lecz pilnuje go duża liczba pająków, w tym zarażona królowa pająków. Trzeba je zabić, aby bezpiecznie pójść po dziennik. Używając północnego wyjścia odblokowuje się okopy Umarłych. Kilka uwag: * Strażnik może pozwolić Ruckowi żyć i kupować od niego różne przedmioty lub go zabić. Zobacz zadanie Nadzieja matki po więcej szczegółów. * Archiwa Rodu Ortan do zadania Utracone wspomnienia można znaleźć w skrzyni w miejscu, gdzie po raz pierwszy zauważono Rucka. * Miejsce spoczynku do zadania Powierzchniowiec godzien podziwu znajduje się w tej lokacji. * Ołtarz Rozdarcia do zadania Rozdarty na strzępy znajduje się w tej lokacji. * Miejsce mocy do zadania Miejsca o szczególnej mocy znajduje się w tej lokacji. ─────── Okopy Umarłych Zobacz: Okopy Umarłych po mapę, stworzenia i skarby. Po pierwszym przyjściu do lokacji aktywuje się scenka, w której Strażnik po raz pierwszy zobaczy Arcydemona osobiście (wcześniej widział go tylko w snach). Jedyna droga prowadzi do mostu, gdzie przebywa grupa krasnoludzkich wojowników, odpierająca atak mrocznych pomiotów. Można im pomóc, a po walce porozmawiać z Kardolem. Krasnolud wyjaśni, że są oni Legionem Umarłych, wyjawi też, czym się tu zajmują. Później należy przejść przez most, zabijając napotkane pomioty. Za nim bohater spotka ogra wspieranego przez łuczników. Gdy wrogowie będą martwi, Legion Umarłych tu przybędzie. Strażnik może ponownie porozmawiać chwilę z Kardolem. * Po całej lokacji rozsiane są fragmenty zbroi Legionu Umarłych, odblokowujące i aktualizujące Kodeks: Kasta Umarłych. Znalezienie wszystkich części rozpoczyna zadanie Martwa kasta. Blisko środka mapy znajduje się kolejny most - trzeba na nim uważać. Po dojściu na jego połowę, z dwóch stron nastąpi atak. Gdy zasadzka zostanie odparta, Strażnik trafi do kompleksu jaskiń, w którym słyszane będą recytowane słowa czegoś na kształt wiersza. Po minięciu jaskiń, dotrze się do pomieszczeń, gdzie znów widoczna będzie architektura krasnoludzka. W tym miejscu bohater spotka Hespith. Rozmowa z nią da pewien wgląd na temat działań pomiotów oraz Brandy. Po rozmowie z krasnoludką należy udać się do kolejnego dużego pomieszczenia, gdzie czekają dwa ogry. Za jednym z nich znajdują się drzwi, do których potrzebny jest klucz. Po rozprawieniu się z ogrami należy udać się do pomieszczenia, które jest najdalej na południe. Jest ono opanowane przez duchy legionistów, które nie zaatakują, dopóki nie zabierze się klucza Legionu z ołtarza, z którego można również zabrać ostatni fragment zbroi Legionu Umarłych - hełm. * Na zniszczonym moście w stercie śmieci można zdobyć Kodeks: Przeładowanie. Znaleziony klucz można użyć na widzianych wcześniej drzwiach. * Wskazany jest teraz zapis, ponieważ w następnym pomieszczeniu znajduje się matka lęgu. Chociaż jest niemobilna, jej siła i różne możliwe opcje ataku sprawiają, że jest silniejsza, niż wszystkie mroczne pomioty, które wezwie podczas walki. Gdy matka lęgu zostanie zabita, do pomieszczenia przyjdzie Hespith. Wypowie kilka słów, po czym można udać się do wyjścia, które odblokuje Kowadło Pustki. ─────── Kowadło Pustki Notka: Po przybyciu jedynie przez krótki czas można wróćić do obozu by sprzedać niepotrzebny ekwipunek. Po wkroczeniu do następnej jaskini wyjście zostanie zablokowane do czasu, aż nie rozwiąże się zadania. Notka: Teraz jest ostatnia szansa, aby zdobyć miecz dwuręczny - Wieczne Ostrze z pałacu królewskiego. Po ukończeniu misji głównej, płyty naciskowe się tam znajdujące przestaną być aktywne. Notka: Posiadanie Shale w drużynie w tym momencie zainicjuje kilka dodatkowych przerywników filmowych. Golem, zależnie od wyborów bohatera, może tu również opuścić drużynę i będzie trzeba ją zabić. Z tego powodu lepiej zostawić ją w obozie. Jest również szansa, aby ją wymienić na innego towarzysza, jeśli Oghrena nie ma teraz w drużynie. W momencie, gdy droga powrotna zostanie zablokowana, Oghren dołączy do drużyny jako obowiązkowy towarzysz. Można wtedy nie wybierać Shale. Po wejściu do jaskini, wyjście z niej zostanie zablokowane. Jeśli Oghrena nie ma w drużynie, pojawi się teraz okno jej wyboru z zaznaczonym krasnoludem jako obowiązkowym. Okno się nie pojawi, jeśli Oghren już jest ze Strażnikiem. Bohater w końcu znajdzie Brandę. Patronka zamknię drużynę w lokacji i nie wypuści jej, dopóki nie pomogą jej spełnić tego, po co tu przyszła. Będzie wymagała od Strażnika, aby zajął się pułapkami znajdującymi się w tym miejscu. Gdy rozmowa z nią dobiegnie końca, pojawi się duża grupa mrocznych pomiotów. * Branda pozostanie bezpieczna za barierami, dopóki bohater nie zajmie się pułapkami. * Pułapki, które ma na myśli Patronka nie są typowymi, z jakimi drużyna wcześniej miała do czynienia. Są tylko dwie pułapki z ostrzami, które łotrzyk może rozbroić, dlatego nie jest on wymagany w tej części zadania. Pułapki # Pierwszą przeszkodę stanowi tunel pełen mrocznych pomiotów. Jest to bardzo ciasne przejście z przeróżnymi pomiotami. # Druga przeszkoda to pokój wypełniony gazem. Poza tym wydaje się być on pusty, ale po chwili golemy, jeden po drugim, będą się budzić do życia. Znajdują się cztery zawory - dwa po obu stronach pomieszczenia - które trzeba zamknąć, żeby pozbyć się gazu. Drzwi można też otworzyć, ale wymagany jest do tego wysoki poziom sprytu. Same otworzą się automatycznie po zabiciu golemów. Stwory mogą być powalone zaklęciem kamiennej pięści. # Trzecia przeszkoda to hol z kilkoma golemami. W tym pomieszczeniu znajdują się dwie pułapki z ostrzami, po pokonaniu których będą się budzić golemy. Drzwi wyjściowe pozostaną zamknięte aż do ich śmierci. Ci przeciwnicy są trudniejsi niż w poprzednim pokoju, jednak kamienna pięść wciąż może je obalić. # Ostatnią przeszkodę - najtrudniejszą - stanowi aparat bimbrowniczy. Wybór strony: Caridin lub Branda Po pokonaniu pułapek, Strażnik przejdzie do kuźni Caridina, gdzie spotka jego samego. Caridin opowie swoją historię i wyjaśni, jak działa Kowadło Pustki. By nadać swym golemom moc, musiał wykorzystywać życie krasnoludów. Jeśli Wynne jest w drużynie, skomentuje to, mówiąc, że jest to równoznaczne z korzystaniem z magii krwi. Po pierwsze, Caridin wykorzystywał jedynie ochotników. Jednak ówczesny król zaczął zmuszać inne krasnoludy, aby zostawały golemami. Powstałe stworzenia zaczynały być częstym widokiem. Sprzedawano je magom z Tevinteru i tworzono do nich różdżki kontrolne. Caridin powie również, iż sprzeciwił się w końcu woli króla, na co on ukarał go przez zmianę w golema. Patron poprosi Strażnika, aby zniszczył kowadło, gdyż jako golem nie jest w stanie go używać. W tym momencie przybędzie Branda, która zarzuci, że z kowadłem i technologią produkcji golemów krasnoludy mogłyby odzyskać Głębokie Ścieżki wraz z pozostałymi utraconymi ziemiami. Caridin odpowie jej, że te zbyt wielkie poświęcenie i będzie nalegał, aby zniszczyć artefakt. W tym momencie Strażnik musi zdecydować, kogo wesprze oraz jaki będzie los kowadła. * Wsparcie Caridina i zniszczenie kowadła. * Wsparcie Brandy i zachowanie kowadła. * Wsparcie Brandy i przekonanie jej do zniszczenia kowadła. Niezależnie od tego, którego Patrona się poprze, będzie należało stoczyć walkę z: * czterema golemami (dwoma białymi i dwoma żółtymi) * Patronem, którego się nie wybrało * Shale, jeśli jest w drużynie i poparto Brandę Strażnika będą wspierały dwa golemy (białe), a wybrany Patron będzie unieruchomiony. Przedmioty zostawione przez Patronów: * Branda: Awangarda, tarcza Brandy i masywna krasnoludzka zbroja * Caridin: Klatka Caridina i tarcza Caridina Możliwe wyniki Zależnie od tego, którego Patrona poparto, traktaty Szarej Straży zostaną dopełnione na różne sposoby. Wybór Caridina * Zabito Brandę * Caridin stworzył koronę dla przyszłego króla i zniszczono kowadło * Caridin popełnił samobójstwo. * Krasnoludy będą wspierać Strażnika w walce przeciwko Pladze * Odblokowano osiągnięcie "Wyzwoliciel" Wybór Brandy i zachowanie kowadła * Zabito Caridina * Branda stworzyła koronę dla króla i pozostała z kowadłem * Krasnoludy i golemy będą wspierać Strażnika w walce przeciwko Pladze * Odblokowano osiągnięcie "Pragmatyk" Wybór Brandy i zniszczenie kowadła * Zabito Caridina * Branda stworzyła koronę dla króla * Przekonano lub zastraszono Brandę, żeby zniszczyła kowadło (Wymagany wysoki poziom przymusu) * Branda zniszczyła kowadło i popełniła samobójstwo * Krasnoludy będą wspierać Strażnika w walce przeciwko Pladze Notka: Oghren będzie dalej popierał bohatera, mimo że Branda popełniła samobójstwo. Przed opuszczeniem lokacji warto zbadać pobliski posąg. Wchodząc z nim w interakcję, Oghren lub Shale poinformują Strażnika, że jest to pewnego rodzaju rejestr. Jest to Spis golemów, gdzie zapisane są wszystkie krasnoludy, które stały się golemami. Można zrobić odpis ich nazwisk i oddać Rzeźbiarzowi Cziborowi w Skulptorium, który wynagrodzi Strażnika. Pokazanie listy Shale rozpocznie również zadanie Wspomnienia golema. Poparcie Wybór Brandy * Oghren zgadza się (+4) lub (+11), jeśli wybierze się Patronkę, gdy krasnolud będzie przekonywał bohatera. * Zevran zgadza się (+4) * Morrigan zgadza się (+7) * Alistair nie zgadza się (-10) * Leliana nie zgadza się (-10) * Wynne nie zgadza się (-15) * Sten zadrwi ze Strażnika, lecz nie nastąpi zmiana poparcia * Shale opuści drużynę i stanie się wroga, przez co trzeba będzie ją zabić * Jeśli bohater poprosi Brandę, aby zmieniła Oghrena w golema, otrzyma się kilka strat poparcia u niego - Oghren nie zgadza się (-20) Wybór Brandy i zachowanie Shale * Można wykonać to zadanie przed zwerbowaniem Shale. Na 4. poziomie przymusu można w rozmowie z nią uzyskać (+4) poparcia lub stracić do (-33). Zobacz: Wspomnienia golema po porady dialogowe. * Można też zostawić Shale w obozie. Po zadaniu, Shale spyta, co stało się z Caridinem. Wybierając odpowiednie opcje, pozostanie w drużynie, a zadanie Wspomnienie golema rozpocznie się. Notka: Przekonanie Brandy do zniszczenia kowadła nie zapewni odzyskania punktów poparcia u Alistaira, Leliany i Wynne. Wybór Caridina * Alistair zgadza się (+4) * Leliana zgadza się (+4) * Wynne zgadza się (+7) * Oghren nie zgadza się (-10) - można to zmniejszyć do (-3), jeśli pozwoli się krasnoludowi poprosić Caridina o dar. Oghren zgadza się (+7) po popełnieniu przez Caridina samobójstwa. * Morrigan nie zgadza się (-5) - można to zmniejszyć do (-1) po udanej perswazji * Shale nie zgadza się (-10), jeśli po śmierci Brandy poprosi się Caridina o stworzenie nowego golema (nastąpi to nawet, jeśli w drużynie nie ma Shale) * Zevran nie zgadza się (-3) - można to zminimalizować do (-1) po udanej perswazji Notka: Niezależnie od wyborów, po ukończeniu zadania Oghren zgadza się (+7) przed opuszczeniem Kongresu. Rezultat Po rozwiązaniu problemu Kowadła Pustki, Strażnik może porozmawiać z Oghrenem, aby udali się bezpośrednio do Orzammaru. Alternatywnie, po przybyciu na miejsce można porozmawiać z sekretarzem Bandelorem, aby kontynuować zadanie. Bandelor zwoła Kongres, aby wybrać nowego króla. Ta decyzja będzie jednak należała do Strażnika, a może on wybrać kogokolwiek, bez względu na to, komu wcześniej pomagał. * Jeśli Bhelen zostanie wybrany, każe on zabić Harrowmonta (nie można go przekonać do zmiany zdania) * Jeśli Harrowmont zostanie wybrany, Bhelen zaatakuje jego i Strażnika, w wyniku czego zginie. ** Jeśli poparcie Harrowmonta wynosi 6, Bhelena powinna wspierać tylko mała grupka. ** Jeśli poparcie Harrowmonta wynosi 3, grupa będzie spora. ** Jeśli poparcie Harrowmonta wynosi 0, prawie wszyscy w pomieszczeniu będą wrogami. Notka: Jeśli wybrano Harrowmonta, niektóre krasnoludy z Orzammaru będą atakować Strażnika po rozmowie z nimi. Należą do nich: Myaja, Lucjan i Piotin na arenie Prób oraz Vartag w pałacu królewskim. * Nowy król został koronowany. Jeśli jest to Bhelen, wraz ze Strażnikiem przeniosą się do pałacu królewskiego. Jeśli jest to Harrowmont, pozostaną w sali Kongresu. * Nowy król uszanuje traktaty Szarych Strażników i zorganizuje armię krasnoludów do walki z Plagą. Dodatkowo, da bohaterowi prezent. Jest on zależny od wykonanych wcześniej zadań i od tego, jak duże poparcie zyskano dla swojego kandydata. ** Jeśli Harrowmont został królem, a jego poparcie wyniosło co najmniej 5, da on kostur Harrowmonta. Wspomni również o buzdyganie Endrina, aczkolwiek jest to błąd. ** Jeśli Bhelen został królem: *** Jeśli jego poparcie jest odpowiednio wysokie da on buzdygan Aeducana. *** Jeśli jego poparcie jest niższe, podaruje on młot Triana. * Po wszystkim, Oghren stanie się stałym członkiem drużyny. Legion Umarłych Po opuszczeniu sali Kongresu (lub pałacu królewskiego) spotka się Kardola. Strażnik może zwerbować jego i Legion Umarłych do walki z Plagą. Krasnoludzcy Strażnicy muszą jedynie o to spytać' pozostali muszą użyć perswazji. Jeśli Legion zostanie zwerbowany, dołączy on do armii krasnoludów wystawionej przez wybranego króla. Podczas bitwy z Arcydemonem, Kardol będzie wspierał bohatera. * Jeśli szansa na rozmowę z nim przepadnie, można zwerbować go jeszcze w okopach Umarłych. Oghren Jeśli będzie się opuszczać Orzammar Salą Bohaterów do Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, Oghren poprosi bohatera, aby chwilę poczekał. * Jeśli mu się powie, że się nie poczeka - Oghren nie zgadza się (-1) Krasnolud powie o swoich odczuciach względem świata zewnętrznego. Rozmowa ta nastąpi nawet jeśli nie ukończono jeszcze zadania głównego. * Jeśli powie mu się, by to przebolał - Oghren nie zgadza się (-3) * Jeśli Strażnik jest krasnoludem i powie mu, że uczucia przemijają - Oghren zgadza się (+1) * Jeśli powie mu się, by wziął los w swoje ręce - Oghren zgadza się (+2) Losowe spotkanie Koronacja króla odblokowuje losowe spotkanie z grupą fanatyków przegranego kandydata na skraju lasu. Nagrody * 2500 PD po koronacji nowego króla Orzammaru. Nagrody zależne od wyboru króla: * Buzdygan Aeducana - możliwa nagroda od Bhelena * Młot Triana - najczęstsza nagroda od Bhelena * Kostur Harrowmonta - możliwa nagroda od Harrowmonta Nagrody w postaci łupu zdobytego w trakcie zadania: * Czepiec długodystansowca - zwłoki Jarvii * Krępujące Ubijacze - zwłoki Jarvii * Linia krwi - zwłoki zarażonej królowej pająków * Jedwabne rękawiczki - zwłoki zarażonej królowej pająków * Wysiłek - zwłoki matki lęgu * Pierścień Doboru - zwłoki matki lęgu Nagrody zdobyte/otrzymane zależnie od wyborów Strażnika: * Awangarda - zwłoki Brandy * Tarcza Brandy - zwłoki Brandy * Klatka Caridina - zwłoki Caridina * Tarcza Caridina - zwłoki Caridina * Mistrzowska runa błyskawic - od Caridina Kategoria:Zadania główne (Początek)